What I Did on my Summer Holiday
by PriBAngel
Summary: Every year Lily writes an essay about what she did on her summer holiday, but this year a major event has happened that’s going to change her life forever. LJ one shot


What I did on my Summer Holiday

****

****

**Summery:** Every year Lily writes an essay about what she did on her summer holiday, but this year a major event has happened that's going to change her life forever.  L/J one shot 

****

**A/N: **Ok, this is my first time writing on here ever.  Just remember that as you read this.  I'm a little nervous so please review and be nice.  If I get a lot of nice reviews I might make this into a fic.  

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.  J.K. Rowling does

****

****

            As usual every year I write this essay to improve my writing skills.  This year though I feel like I actually have something to write about.  My summers are usually very boring.  I just hang out with my friends.  I loved summers though, mostly because I _could_ hang out with my friends without that arrogant prat James Potter around.  At least that's what I thought at the beginning of the summer.  The second day of summer holiday I woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs to get something to eat before going to see my friends.  My parents were in the living room sitting on the couch.  

            "Lily, could you come in here for a minute?" my mum called to me.  I went into the room and sat down.  My parents explained to me that my great aunt was sick and wanted them to stay with her over the summer.  I would be going to stay with family friends.  Then they told me.  The family friends were the Potters.  I would have to spend an entire summer at James Potter's house!  I was devastated.  My wonderful summer was gone, destroyed, decimated.  I would have to waste the summer fighting off Potter's advances.  The icing on the cake though was really that this was my last carefree summer.  Next year would be my seventh and last year at Hogwarts.  Next year I would be looking for a job and probably an apartment.  I was being selfish though.  My great aunt was sick and she wanted my parents to be with her.  When I arrived at the Potters' house though it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.  His parents had always been very nice to me.  Potter was being nice to me, too.  He'd carried my trunk up to my room, which was very nice.  His whole house was very nice.  If it wasn't for him I thought I'd enjoy the summer.  As it were I was looking at a very long summer.  

            Potter and his friends were the only teenagers in the neighborhood and if I wanted to have a good summer I would have to hang out with them.  I resolved myself to do just that.  It actually wasn't too bad.  Potter's friends were nice and once I let go a little he wasn't that bad either.  I started to hang out with him by himself.  Around mid-July something so incredible it could only be deemed a miracle happened.  I fell in love with James.  His flaws started to seem so unimportant that they appeared to fade away and to me he was so wonderful.  I started to be even nicer to him and stopped calling him Potter all together.  I was still not ready to admit to James that I loved him.  He seemed to know though.  He must have noticed the change in my behavior.  A couple of weeks after my revelation I was sitting outside drawing when James came over and sat down next to me.  This had become a common practice.  Whenever I went outside and started to draw he would come over and sit next to me.  At first I found this annoying, but I suddenly found myself drawing more than ever.  

            "Lily?" I heard James timidly ask.  

            "Hmm," I said turning to look at him.  Then he kissed me.  There was so much passion in his kiss and it just felt so right.  He is the one for me.  I just know it.  It was in that kiss.  He broke off first and I felt so disappointed that he had.  

            "I love you," he breathed.

            "I love you, too, James."

            We kissed again and we've been dating ever since.  I love him so much and I just know that this is forever.  It's funny, when I look back at these past three months what I thought would be the worst summer of my life turned out to be the best.   

**A/N:  **Ok well there it is my submission to this site.  I hoped you liked it.  Please review.  Remember if I get lots of nice reviews I'll make a fic of this.  


End file.
